Distracted
by wilsonstories
Summary: Will: "Remember that night when you played it like five times in a row?" Sonny: "Well that wasn't my fault because I was... you know... distracted... and I didn't realize it was stuck on repeat." Anyone else ever wished we would have seen what got him so distracted? Here is my take on things... Characters belong to DOOL


**Sonny's POV**

_**When Will received the MP3 player he went to the coffee house. He and Sonny sat down at a table as friends talking about a song that Will was listening to using his earphones.**_

_**Will: "Remember that night when you played it like five times in a row?"**_

_**Sonny: "Well that wasn't my fault because I was... you know... distracted... and I didn't realise it was stuck on repeat."**_

**Anyone else ever wished we would have seen what got him so distracted? Here is my take on things...**

**(...)**

I am picking up some magazines and screen the room one more time to make sure it is tidy and welcoming. Although Will and I have been dating for 2 months now, I still am nervous when he comes over to my place. We decided to just have dinner tonight and relax, as we are both tired from a busy week, and we have not seen each other for a full five days. While I walk passed the mirror I make sure my hair is OK and for a minute I consider changing my shirt. But then I hear a knock on the door, and I feel my heart rate increase even more while I rush over to let him in. His smile is sweet and beautiful and I fall in love just a little bit more when I see him bite his lip, wordlessly telling me he is just as nervous as I am.

"Hi."

"Hi."

He walks passed me and I close the door behind him. He stands in the middle of my apartment and he seems unsure of what to do. His eyes meet mine and we smile, and then I use one hand to gesture for him to take his coat off. He does take it off and puts in over the chair in front of my desk. My other hand is still holding the doorknob, enjoying the sight of my shy sweet boyfriend being all insecure and nervous. When his eyes meet mine again I decide to help him a little bit. I walk up to him, cup his face with both my hands and kiss his lips with determination. His hands are on my hips and when our lips break contact we both smile. His voice whispers:

"Hi."

"Hi."

I suddenly realize we have only said 'hi' so far, and I can't believe how far gone I am when it comes to William Horton. So I tell myself to get a grip and I point our attention to my cooking:

"Hungry?"

"Yeah... what are you making...?"

"Salmon pasta..."

"Sounds good..."

We walk over to my kitchen and he peeks in to the pan. I shake my head and start setting the table for two. While he turns around to help me with the table he suddenly holds still:

"I forgot something..."

I raise my eyebrows, unsure what he is talking about, but before I can ask him he is out the door. I don't know what to think, but the fact that he left the door slightly open and his jacket is still on my desk reassures me that he will most likely come back shortly. I finish the table setting and stir the pasta one more time before I set it on the table. He walks back in and when I look up I can't help but blush. He is holding one single red rose and like when he was standing in my door, he is biting his bottom lip. He gestures to the table and says:

"I figured it would be nice on the table... you know?"

His eyes look into mine and I see how insecure he is, how he is almost begging me not to make fun of him. And I don't understand why he is so shy because I think this is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. He walks towards me and hands me the rose and I smile, trying to figure out what to say:

"Thank you... that is perfect..."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah..."

His smile almost makes me faint and to see how his face changes from insecure to happy and proud, which makes my heart jump. I lean over and kiss him softly on his lips, and then I get a vase and put the scarlet rose on the kitchen table.

"See... I told you it would look nice on the table..."

I just smile again and shake my head:

"How can you be so cute?"

"Shut up... let's eat."

We sit opposite each other at the table and I fill our plates with pasta. We start eating quietly and when our eyes meet we both smile shyly and when he shakes his head I suddenly feel an urgent need to know what he is thinking:

"What...?"

"Nothing..."

"Come on Will... what are you thinking about..."

"It's just... we have been dating for 2 months now... and I am still nervous... very nervous..."

His hands play with a napkin and I reach over to hold one of them in mine. With a big smile on my face I reassure him:

"So am I babe..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah... you haven't noticed?"

"No... I guess being nervous keeps me busy..."

"Well then, let me tell you, I have been cleaning up here since 4 o'clock, have looked in the mirror for about a million times before you arrived, and ever since you walked in I am trying to catch my breath..."

He looks up and his eyes are sparkling when he moves them from mine to my lips and back to my eyes:

"Don't worry honey, all those looks in the mirror did the trick... you look amazing."

I blush again while I feel my heart jump up in my chest. I can't believe how he can have me blushing twice in half an hour, when I barely blush normally. His voice is tender when he continues:

"I like this though... I like it that we are still nervous."

"Me too..."

I just have to agree with him. I think being nervous is romantic and sweet, and I hope I will be nervous for the rest of my life when we go out on a date together. We enjoy our pasta and talk about our busy weeks. It is easy, and I realise I enjoy listening to him, hearing more about him, knowing more about him. And the way he listens when I talk about my life make me feel as though I am the most important person in his life, as though nothing else exists for him. His blue eyes are soft and light, almost transparent, and I could look into them for hours. But I tear my eyes away from them and with a sigh I say:

"Let's get rid of these dirty plates."

I stand up and clear the table, and get our dessert out of the fridge. I went out of my way to get these and I hope he enjoys the surprise. I feel his eyes on my back while I get some plates and it makes me all happy inside. When I turn around I catch his eyes just before he shyly looks down as if he feels caught. I decide not to tease him, and instead put a plate in front of him saying:

"You better like this because it was not easy to get it..."

His eyes grow big and a smile is flashed towards me:

"Are you kidding me? This is perfect..."

I nod and sit down with my plate in my hand, never taking my eyes off of him.

"Wow, you look like a kid in a candy store..."

"I feel like one..."

On his plate is a portion of a rich chocolate trifle, he once had it when he was in England during his Europe travels with his aunt and uncle. He told me about it and I decided to remember it and use it to surprise him. Yesterday I went to the mansion and asked the cook to make two nice portions for our dinner date today, and of course he was happy to help me out. So here we are, enjoying our English chocolate trifle and seeing his happy face makes me feel like a hero. When he finished his dessert he looks at me. Then he stands up and pulls me up from my chair.

"Thank you for that... I can't believe you remembered that..."

I just smile and put my hands on his hips, while his elbows lean on my shoulders and his hands are buried in my hair.

"I think you deserve a kiss now..."

"Yes... I think I do..."

His lips are soft and sweet, and still taste like chocolate. His tongue is warm and when he uses it to slowly stroke mine I feel shivers down my spine. His hands are holding on to my hair and his body leans into mine. When his lips leave mine I let him pull me into a close hug, and I whisper softly in his ear:

"Wow... if this dessert does that to you I will stack up the fridge..."

He just squeezes me tightly and I enjoy the strength of his arms around me. He nuzzles his nose against my neck and I feel his warm breath against my skin. My eyes are suddenly focussed on my bed and I sigh, knowing that I should wait a while as the night is still young. I pull back and smile:

"Sorry babe... but let's clear out this table."

He makes a face but does help me putting the plates in the sink. I decide not to do the washing up now and just make some coffee for the both of us, while he sits down in front of my TV. Next to my TV I keep all my CDs and DVDs and I see him looking through them. When I place his coffee next to him he looks up and smiles:

"I've never had time to look through this... I always feel you can learn a lot about a person by looking through their CDs, DVDs, and books."

I smile:

"So what have you learned so far...?"

"That your taste in music is strange..."

"Hey now... don't make fun of my music..."

He holds up two albums and shakes his head:

"Really Sonny?"

I shrug my shoulders and just say:

"I like them..."

He is laughing now and returns his attention to my CDs, so I grab the TV guide and see if there is anything nice to watch tonight. While he keeps his eyes focussed on my collection of music, he says:

"Top gear is on tonight... I'd like to watch it of that's OK?"

"Sure... what time."

He looks up at the clock and stands up:

"Now."

I reach for the remote control and turn on the TV. When I sit back against the head board of my bed, I feel him sitting down next to me.

"You really need a couch..."

"You don't have a couch either..."

"That's not the point..."

I shake my head and look at him. His eyes are smiling and then he says softly:

"Anyway... let's get comfortable..."

He lifts up my arm and pulls it around his shoulders. His head rests on my chest and his hair slightly tickles my neck. He stretches his legs so he is practically lying against me. I feel my heart jump again... the fact that he is initiating to cuddle up against me to watch his favourite TV show moves me to my very core, and I hug him close to my chest. I try to focus on the TV but the feeling of him relaxed and warm in my arms is too distracting. His hair smells like Will and his body feels like heaven. I remind myself that this show always takes about an hour and I should keep it together at least until then. The night is still young and we have plenty of time to do whatever is occupying my mind right now. His hands reach up to hold my arm that is around his chest and he sighs contently:

"This is nice..."

I kiss his temple and squeeze him softly:

"It is..."

We enjoy the show; cars, speed and engines are always interesting, and at the end of it I have learned that Will's favourite car is a McLaren and that he would love to go racing one day. I have made a mental note of it and will make sure that one our dates will lead to a race track. We just stare at the TV while the commercials start I let my hand go through his blond short hair. He smiles and looks up:

"Normally I do that..."

"What..."

"Normally I touch your hair..."

I smile and grab a handful of his hair:

"Now it's my turn babe..."

When I let go he leans back against my chest and closes his eyes.

"You tired?"

I have to ask him, and feel slightly worried waiting for his answer. I hope he is not planning on going to sleep now...

"No... just happy I guess..."

I feel my heart jump again and I hope he didn't feel it through my chest. I guess he didn't because he just continues:

"Our dates are always relaxed... and just... I don't know... easy."

"And yet we are always nervous..."

"I know... how strange is that..."

I kiss his temple again and then take a deep breath:

"You want anything to drink?"

"Yeah... whatever you're having is OK."

I grab us a drink from the fridge and some crisps and throw it on the bed. I walk back to my CDs and smile at my boyfriend:

"I will show you how good my music is..."

He grabs the remote control of the TV and turns it off. He then looks at me:

"I'm sorry babe... I don't think I'll be very enthusiastic..."

"An open mind Will... just keep an open mind..."

"OK, I'll try..."

I bend over to find the CD I am looking for and suddenly I hear him say:

"Nice."

I keep looking through my collection asking:

"What..."

He is laughing now, and because he is not answering I stand up straight and raise my eyebrows at him:

"What..."

"Nothing... you just spoiled it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about..."

I shake my head and bend over again and hear him say:

"There it is again..."

I feel a bit annoyed now and I face him again and gesture at him that I want him to tell me what he is going on about. I can't stay annoyed for long though because his smile is sweet and his eyes twinkle. He is biting his bottom lip again, although I don't think it is because he is insecure this time. He eyes avoid mine though, while he says:

"I like your butt..."

"What?"

I heard what he said but I am so surprised. Will is not the kind of person to just say that kind of stuff and the light red that creeps across his cheeks is obvious prove of that. He shrugs his shoulders:

"I can't help it..."

My heart is jumping again and I decide that I have waited long enough, and that, even though the night is still young, I am not waiting any longer. Just to tease him I bend over one more time to find that particular CD and even though I am not looking at him I know he is looking at me, or more specifically, he is looking at my butt. When I find the CD I put it in the CD player and suddenly I feel him behind me. The sudden crash of his body against mine makes me lean forward a bit and I accidently press some buttons on the CD player. But the music starts anyway, and I could not care less about the buttons I just pressed. My mind is clouded now I finally feel his whole body against mine, and knowing that he is completely mine for the coming hours makes me forget about everything around me. His kiss is steamy and sexy, and I am unable to think. He is pushing us slowly to the bed while he continues to caress my mouth with his, while his hands tuck on my shirt in an unsuccessful attempt to take it off. Before he can push me on the bed I break our kiss and he whines softly. But when I smile and pull my shirt over my head and let my trousers and boxers fall on the floor, his whine changes into a satisfied hum. He follows my lead and then pushes me onto the bed, making sure his naked body is covering mine completely. Our love making is hot and it is obvious we haven't seen each other in a couple of days. I know I won't last long and I whisper it into his ears when I feel myself fall apart under his touch. After we finished together, and he is draped over me like a personal blanket, we try to catch our breath. I slowly become more aware of our surroundings and hear the music playing softly in the background.

"So what do you think of my music..."

He is laughing in my arms and I stroke his back asking:

"Why is that funny..."

"I don't know about you babe... but music was not really on my mind just now..."

I smile and let my hand grab his butt cheek so I can squeeze is slightly. His lips are on my neck again and he slowly makes his way across my collarbone to my shoulder. I know he is starting round two and I am definitely not complaining. His lips, his tongue and his teeth work my chest and my neck and I lose myself in the moment. He is taking his time and when his breath warms my nipples I moan softly. After a while he comes back up and his face is just above mine. He smiles and I just smile back:

"You are so good at that..."

He kisses me softly and when he lets go I see in his eyes that he is about to tease me.

"What Will...?"

"How many songs are on this CD?"

"I think 15 or 16, why?"

"I am pretty sure we have been listening to the same song all this time..."

"What... no..."

"Yes babe..."

"I'm sure I would have noticed."

His smile is now almost devilish, but cute nonetheless:

"You would have noticed... right... From the sounds you were making I am pretty sure you were a bit distracted..."

I feel my cheeks warm up and I bite my bottom lip:

"I can't help it... I like it when you... you know..."

The colour on my cheeks must be similar to the scarlet red rose on my kitchen table, and I try to avoid his eyes. His hands are cupping my face though, and he turns it towards his:

"Do you know that songs are often liked or disliked because of the memory we have with them?"

My hands rest on his lower back and I mutter:

"No..."

"Well... that is how it works for me... so don't worry babe... I am pretty sure I am going to like this song for the rest of my life."

I smile... my heart is jumping again.

**I know Will said the song played about five times... and in my story it must have been a few more times... but I like to think that he was a bit distracted too. Hope no-one is annoyed by this freedom of interpretation... And thanks to everyone reading/commenting etc on my one shots! Thanks a million.**


End file.
